Unbridled Love
by RebelGirl22
Summary: Emmett is a single father of one and he is a doctor; Bella is a single mother of one and she is a baker. They meet one day while dropping their kids at kindergarten.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

This was not how I had pictured my life; it was supposed to be wonderful and everyone that I care about would be there with me through thick and thin but I guess that is what happens after you pushed all your family and friends away. There is one thing that I was grateful for and that was my son Charles Matthew Swan; it has been six years since I have not seen my father and friends, I knew now that she should have listened to them about the guy she was seeing.

_Flashback_

_Felix had just dropped me off at my house; I walked inside and saw my friends and father in the living room discussing something, I walked into the room and they looked up at me._

"_Hey guys" I said smiling_

"_Bells, we are worried about you" my dad said softly_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked_

"_Felix, he is controlling you and you cannot even see it" Jake said _

"_No he is not. He may seem that he is but he just watching out for me" I told them _

_I left the living room and headed up to my room and shut the door; trying to figure out why they could not see that I was happy with him, I then had a thought in my head and called Felix about it. Once he heard my idea he said that we would leave after my dad went to bed and then we could be together._

_End Flashback_

"Mommy" my son said jumping on the bed

"Hey baby" I said stopping him from moving and started tickling him

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"Nothing mommy" he said

I lifted him up and got out of bed walking into the kitchen fixing him some breakfast; after it was fixed I put the plate down on the table in front of him and started to get ready for work, I looked over at my four year old son and thought that he should know his grandpa.

_Flashback_

_It has been a year since I have been away from my dad and friends; I did try to call them but every time I started to dial my dad's number Felix was always there to stop it, and started hitting me and punching me in my stomach._

"_You worthless whore" he screamed in my face_

"_I-I'm s-sorry, I will fix your dinner now" I stuttered_

"_It's ruined now, just fucking clean the house" he growled stomping out of the house and slammed the door_

_I sat there on the floor few minutes after he left and stared at the spot that he just left; I started to sob uncontrollably and started cleaning the house so he would not come back home upset, I just finished cleaning when I heard a car pull up and the door slam shut._

"_Where are you at?" he slurred walking through the door_

"_BELLA, where are you, you fucking bitch" he yelled_

_I walked out of my hiding place and stood in front of him, knowing that if I did not go over to him and be obedient then I would get it worse than before. He gripped my hair and dragged me along behind him; once we were in the bedroom he pushed me onto the bed gripping my pants and pulled them down roughly. He pushed his pants down after unbuckling them and got on top of me; I started to struggle, he never did this before._

"_Stop" I pleaded trying to push him off of me_

"_Shut up" he growled slapping me across the face_

"_Please, don't do this" I pleaded again_

"_You are nothing but a whore, you love this and you know it" he said pushing inside me roughly_

_He sped up ignoring my pleas for him to stop; we have done it a few times never had it been this painful and excruciating like it is now, he had always worn a condom never wanted to go without it. He hit my face a few times before he started grunting louder and put his hand over my neck; I kept crying but that did not stop him from chocking me and raping me, after a few minutes he stilled his movements and came inside me. He rolled over and fell asleep; I got up when I knew he was fully asleep and walked into the bathroom and took a shower to get the feeling of him off._

_End flashback_

That night I wanted to die from feeling all that pain that was inflicted on me left many scares that would not erase for a long time; it wasn't until a month after that day that I noticed changes about myself, so I headed to the doctors and was told some news that scared me.

_Flashback_

_I watched as Felix left the house and was thankful that he has not touched me since that night that he touched me; I waited at least an hour before I started walking towards the hospital in the cold, I wished that I had a car to get places but all Felix said was that I didn't need it and at the time he was treating me well I did not think anything of it. _

_Once I arrived to the hospital I signed myself in; it was about twenty minutes when the nurse called me back, she took my vitals and checked my weight before telling me that the doctor will be in a few minutes._

"_Hello Miss Swan, I'm Dr. Johnson" she said_

"_Hello" I said softly_

"_It says here that you think you're pregnant" she said looking at her_

"_Yes, I have not been feeling good for a month" she explained_

"_Well, let's take a look, shall we?" she asked guiding her to lie down_

"_What is it?" she asked the doctor_

"_You are pregnant" Dr. Johnson told her_

"_Thank you" I said after everything was finished and she gave me prenatal vitamins_

_I started the track back to the house and thought that my child should not live the way I do; so once I reached the house I took a trash bag and collected everything that I would need and all the memento's that I took with me when I left home, I looked at the time and saw that I had at least two hours before he showed back home and I walked out leaving everything that did not mean anything to me behind._

_End Flashback_

I took my sons hand and started walking to take Charles to the babysitter; once he was with Angela I headed to the only bakery in Forks, I still don't have the courage to go see my dad. I always wondered if he would want to see me after everything that I have put him through when she was going out with Felix.

_Flashback_

_I had just rented a hotel room thankful that I had stashed my money away so Felix did not spend it all on something useless; I walked into the room setting all of my belongings down and started looking for a job. _

"_Hello, how can I help you?" said one of the servers _

"_I was wondering if you were hiring?" I asked her_

"_We sure are honey, follow me" she said leading me towards the back_

_She showed me the boss' door and told me to go in and start to talk to him about the job; when I sat down one the chair a guy with dirty blonde hair that was tied behind his head with blue eyes with a name plate on his desk with the name James Cameron, he looked up at me. _

"_How can I help you?" he asked me_

"_My name is Bella Swan and I heard that you were hiring and I was wondering if I could apply" I asked him_

"_Okay, what happened to your cheek?" he asked_

"_I fell" I said softly_

"_Bullshit, everyone that comes into this bar has a story. So let's hear your story honey" he said walking over and sat next to me_

"_It's long story" I said_

"_That does not matter" was all he said_

"_Well, I was living at home a year and a half ago; everyone that cared for me was trying to get me to understand that my boyfriend was controlling I just thought they didn't want me with him, but I decided to run away with him one night and have not been in contact with my dad since. I have tried but every time I get close my ex kept grabbing the phone telling me that I was worthless and that my father was glad to get rid of me, I did not believe him but I could not get access to the phone because he always hid it or locked it away. Last month he came home one night drunk as hell and pulled me towards the room and raped me and I just found out that I am pregnant today" I said softly_

"_Well, then we will treat you right here and show you love, when can you start?" he asked putting a hand on my knee_

"_What are you doing?" I asked him scared_

"_Don't worry, I am gay sweetheart" he said smiling_

"_Okay, I can start tonight" I told him_

"_Wonderful, come on" he said getting up and walked out of his office_

_I followed him out of his office down the hall; he walked behind the counter to a tall female with red hair tied behind her hair with hazel eyes, she looked over at us and smiled softly going back to what she was doing._

"_Victoria, this is Bella. She is new here and I would like you to show her the ropes" he told her_

"_Got it, boss" she said with a country twang_

"_So, Bella have you ever worked in a bar?" she asked twirling a bottle then began pouring_

"_No, I was not allowed to work when I was living with the guy that I ran away from" I told her_

"_That's okay, so how old are you hun?" she asked me_

"_Nineteen" I told her_

"_Okay, let's get work" she told me_

_For the next three hours Victoria or as she told me call her Vicky taught me the basics of what I would need to do and if I had any more questions about anything just ask her._

_End flashback_

Vicky and I kept it touch after I was put on maternity leave; she even helped me to get set up in school so I could get my degree and to get myself to where I wanted to be at. She called me a year after I moved into my apartment to tell me that Felix was still out there and that it seemed to be that he always picked up girls that look just like me.

I walked into the bakery and started baking every order that was placed; I heard a chime and looked up to see some customers I stop what I am doing and walk over to them.


	2. Chapter 2

EmPOV

When my ex got pregnant with my daughter five years ago I thought she was happy; but every time I turn around she kept on talking about killing her and that she wished that she never got pregnant with her. Once my precious angel Lily Eve McCarthy was born I dedicated my time and effort towards her; my parents was a big help on taking care of their granddaughter whenever I had to go to school or work. Sarah left the day after she delivered and was never heard from after that I figured that it was the best solution for everyone that she was not around my daughter.

"Daddy" my sweet angel said softly touching my cheek

"Hey princess, were you good for grandma?" I asked her

"Yes daddy" she said smiling

_Flashback_

_I had just arrived at Heidi's house and saw her sitting on the porch; I couldn't help but smile and the thought of her wanting to see me, I stepped out of my Jeep and walked up the driveway towards her._

"_What's wrong?" I asked her kneeling down_

"_Emmy, I am so sorry" she wailed_

"_About what?" I asked her_

"_I'm pregnant" she sniffled_

"_That's fine, I cannot wait to be a father" I told her honestly_

"_Do you not see Emmett; I don't want a kid I never did, all they are is pain" she said drying her tears_

"_Heidi, I told you that I want kids and you backed me up on this. Now you are saying that you do not want kids, what the next thing you are going to say is that you want an abortion but you know that I do not like abortions" I told her through clenched teeth_

"_Emmy, surely you can see it from my point of view and just think about all the sex we can have without the thing in between us" she tried to say sexily_

"_No, you will have my child and I do not want to hear that you got rid of it" I told her_

"_Fine, but you will never touch me again asshole" she spat getting up and walked back into the house with a slam of the door_

_I walked back to my Jeep and headed back home; once I was home I got out of the car in a daze walking inside, I walked into the living room and sat down putting my head into my hands._

"_Emmett" my mom said softly_

"_Momma" I said looking up at her caring face_

"_What happened son?" she asked _

"_Heidi's pregnant, but she don't want to keep it" I told her_

"_Well, then I know u will be a wonderful father baby" she said_

"_Thanks, momma" I said standing up and hugging her_

_I headed to my room so I can think about things when I heard my dad come home from work and momma talked to him about what was going on; I heard my dad's voice rise to an angry level but soft enough to not hear what was being said._

_End flashback_

My dad came around to the idea of a grandchild; he started going to the store buying a baby crib, a rocker, a car seat and more. As the months went by and I was there for everything with Heidi; I have had a lot of confrontations with her father and mother both demanding me to marry her and make an honest woman out of her but I couldn't do that.

"Daddy, what's for dinner?" my three year old daughter asked

"How about macaroni and cheese?" I asked picking her up

"Yay" she squealed

I walked into the living room and set her down on the couch turning on some cartoons and went to fix up our dinner; I was thankful that my mom taught me how to cook even though I was not that good at it but I can at least make a meal that did not harm anyone.

_Flashback_

_Mom called me into the kitchen after I got home from school; I remember she was talking about teaching me how to cook so I can get by without going out to eat, she started teaching me the basics a few weeks ago and now she is working on teaching me to cook a meal._

"_You are getting it" she said happily_

"_Thanks mom" I said looking at her for a minute before turning back to the stove_

_Just as everything was fixed; I had started to put everything onto the table just as I heard the door open up and heard my father's footsteps walk through the hallway, I looked up just as my dad walked into the kitchen mumbling about something._

"_Hey dad" I said smiling wide_

"_Hey son, your mom cooked an awful a lot tonight" he said looking at the food_

"_Actually dad I cooked everything" I said smiling dimply _

"_Really? Well then I guess your mom and I get to be the judge?" he said with a slight chuckle_

_We sat down at the dinner table and started fixing ourselves our plates; I waited to try some of the food until my parents got them some for themselves, I watched as their faces lit up and kept eating I started to chuckle softly and started eating myself._

_End flashback_

After that night my dad requested me to cook some more; I figured that would of hurt my mom's feelings but she just laughed and asked if she can help me cook every once in a while. As the months past and Heidi started craving even weirder things than before I was always on the move but that did not matter when we found out what she was having. I was lying down in bed one night just to think about everything and was on the verge of falling asleep when my phone rang.

_Flashback_

_That day stressed me out so when I got home I just wanted to fall asleep but I had decided to make dinner for my parents and eat early so I can get some sleep; I just fell asleep when my phone rang I rolled over and picked the phone up thinking that it Heidi for another craving._

"_Hello?" I asked_

"_Emmett this is Caius Volturi, Heidi is in labor" Heidi's dad said monotone_

"_I will be right there" I said hurriedly getting out of bed_

_I ran to my Jeep yelling to my parents that Heidi is in labor; I raced towards the hospital not caring that I would get a ticket to go see my child being born. When I got there, I saw her parents in the waiting room with no expression on their faces; I turned to the receptionist's desk and told her who I was looking for and she told me what room._

_When I got to the room I saw that she was holding onto the bed breathing heavy; I walked over to her and tried to grab her hand to give her support but when my hand got close to hers she pulled hers back and glared at me._

"_I wish you would have let me get rid of this thing" she spat out_

"_I am glad that you didn't get rid of her, I love that baby" I said through gritted teeth_

"_Yeah, well don't expect that thing to be near me" she said just as the doctor came in_

"_Well, let's take a look shall we" he said sliding between her _

"_You are fully dilated, it's time to push" he said _

"_YOU ARE A FUCKING JACKASS" Heidi screamed at me _

"_And push" the doctor said_

_An hour later of Heidi pushing my daughter out; we heard her cries through the room and I couldn't help but tear up and the sound. I walked over to where the nurse was at with her and watched as she was weighed; when the nurse was done she put my daughter in my arms._

"_What's her name?" the nurse asked_

"_Lily Eve McCarthy" I whisper only loud enough for the nurse to hear_

_I looked at my baby girl and saw her looking at me with my blue eyes; I looked over her and noticed that she looked just like me with light brown hair. I looked over at Heidi and noticed that she was staring daggers at me; I turned away from her and looked down at my daughter taking her out of the room and headed to the waiting room, when I got there I saw my parents sitting in the chairs and when they heard the door open up and looked up._

_End Flashback_

That was the last time we heard or saw of the Volturi's; we were happy about that so we did not have to worry about their constant nagging, after Lily was born I found out that the whole time Heidi was dating me she was only after my money and that she was cheating on me with various of guys.

"Daddy, me sweepy" my little one said rubbing her eyes

"Come on princess, let's put you to bed" I said

I lifted her up and walked to her room; and helped her get into her nighties and put her in bed, I picked up the book that we were reading the night before and read to her till she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

The next few days went calmly; Charles was feeling sick so I brought him into work with me and put him in my office while I got to work, I was thankful that in a few weeks he will be going to kindergarten. I knew that I was going to miss him like crazy but with me working at the bakery it would be good to know that he is being watched from professionals and so he can learn and gain knowledge.

"Mommy" my son said coming out of the office

"Yes baby" I said kneeling down opening my arms

"I don't feel so well" he said looking up at me

"Let's check your temperature" I said getting the thermometer out of my purse and put it under his tongue

I stood up and worked with the pastry that I was working on when I heard the thermometer go off and I took it out of his mouth and looked at it seeing that he had a slight temperature; I lead him back to office and set him down on the couch that I had in there and covered him up and told him to get some sleep.

I walked back to the front and started finishing the pastry when someone walked in making the bell chime; I looked up and saw a woman with black hair styled into a pixie cut, she looked to be shorter than me. I watched her as she was walking around the shop; I noticed she had something in her hand but could not make out what it was, when she finally came to the counter.

"Welcome to Tasty Pastries, how may I help you?" I asked her

"My name's Alice Whitlock and I was wondering if you have something that would be good for a charity event" she said looking at me

"Okay, tell me about this event and how many people are going to be there?" I asked taking out a sheet of paper and a pencil

"It's for The Cancer Association, and there should be at least five thousand people" she said smiling

"Five thousand people and what would you like made?" I asked her

"Some, lemon tarts, cakes, pies; it really do not matter what was made" she commented

"Okay, if you will just fill this out; I will call you when it's done" I said

"Okay, the event is in a month" Alice said filling out the information card

I watched as Alice left the bakery and I turned to look at my office door hearing my son Charles start coughing; I walked towards the office and checked on him. Once I knew that he was fine I went back into the front and started figuring out how I was going to make everything that was requested of me. After work was finished I put everything where they needed to go and grabbed Charles and headed back to the house; when we got to the house I fixed some food and put his plate in front of him. Once done with our supper I ushered him off to get a ready for a back and started to wash the dishes; when they were finished I walked into the bathroom filled up the tub and put him inside the tub, after about thirty minutes I got him out and dried him off putting his pajama's on and put him into bed.

EMPOV

I got up early that morning and got into the shower before I got Lily up and ready for school; when Lily found out that she was going to be going into kindergarten, she started trying to pull me out of the house to get the stuff she needed. She did manage to get me to go shopping for her school supplies that same day; I headed into Lily's room and woke her up.

"Daddy" she said softly rubbing her eyes

"Time to get up and get ready for school" I said

"YAY" she squealed jumping out of bed and headed towards the bathroom

"Let's get you cleaned up and ready for school" I said walking into the bathroom to fill the tub up

The whole time I was helping Lily getting a bath she talked animatedly about how she could not wait to make new friends; once she was finished I got her out of the tub and dried her off and watched as she went to get dressed, fifteen minutes later Lily came bounding down the hallway wearing her outfit that she picked out the night before. I pick her up and walked to the kitchen to get her some breakfast; I looked at the time and noticed that we had at least thirty-five minutes left until she had to be at school.

We finally arrived to the school with five minutes left; I walked her into her classroom and stood there watching as she was greeted by her teacher and just as I was about to leave I felt something bump into the back of my legs. I looked down and saw a boy with short brown hair looking at me with brown eyes; I looked up to see if he had someone that brought him to school when I saw no one I kneeled down.

"Hey little man" I said softly

"Hi" he said shyly

"Where's your mommy?" I asked

"I don't know" he said tearing up

"Wh-"I started to say before I got cut off

"CHARLES" a woman screamed running down the hall

"Mommy" the little boy screamed happily running to her

"Do not do that to me again" she said softly holding the boy to her

I stood there watching the exchange when she stood up holding her son's hand; I couldn't help but stare at her expressive brown eyes, I looked her over and saw that she had brown hair with red tints in a hair piece. I noticed that she had curves in the right place when I got back to her face I noticed that she was blushing and biting her lower lip and I couldn't help but smile softly at her.

"Hello" I said

"Hey" she said softly

"My name is Emmett" I told her

"I'm Bella" she said smiling

"Come on Charles, let's get you into class so I can get to work" she said softly heading into the classroom

I followed behind her and watched as they walked into the classroom where my baby girl is in; I looked and saw her sitting in a chair listening as the teacher was talking, I saw the teacher stop as Bella walked in and ushered her son in the only chair that happened to be next to my daughter and walked back towards me, we walked out of the building and I was trying to get the nerve up to talk to her some more.

"Well, I got to get to work" she said waving bye and walked to her car

I walked to my Jeep and headed to the hospital; once I arrived I went to my office and started working on some paper work, after about an hour later I walked down the halls and went to the nurses' station. I picked up the pad and headed to the first patients room; after I was finished I started walking to the next room when I got stopped by Dr. Cullen.

"Hey Emmett" he said

"Hey Edward, how are you?" I asked

"I'm doing well, Rosalie is about to pop. How are you?" he asked me

"Not bad, Lily started kindergarten today" I said

"I bet she was happy about that" he said chuckling

"She was, oh I met someone" I said smiling

"Well well well… Dr. McCarthy you are blushing" Edward said jokingly

"Shut up" I said smiling wider

"I'm happy for you" he said slapping me on my shoulder

We talked for a little longer before we got back to work; around lunch time I headed into the cafeteria and got something to eat, then headed back to work.

BPOV

I closed shop up so I can go get Charles from kindergarten; when I got there I walked inside and saw my son sitting next to a little girl with light brown hair talking, I walked over and kneeled down to their level.

"Hey baby" I said

"Mommy" he squealed

"How was your first day?" I asked him looking towards the little girl and saw that she was looking slightly down

"It was good, this is my friend Lily" he said

"Hey Lily" I said smiling at her

"Hi" she whispered

"How was your first day?" I asked her

"It was fun" she said excitedly

"Where's your daddy?" I asked

"He supposed to be here" she said

"Lily, you want me to call your daddy?" I asked her

"Please?" she said tearing up

I pulled my phone out and typed in his number; I stood up and went to the door, I waited for someone to pick up. The first time went unheard but I tried again, just as it was about to go to voicemail someone picked up the phone.

"Hello, Dr. McCarthy's phone" said a male's voice

"Is Emmett there?" I asked

"He just stepped out of his office, this is Dr. Cullen is there anything I can help you with?" he asked

"This is Bella, Emmett and I met this morning. Well when I went to pick up my son I noticed that a little girl was here and learned her name was Lily" I said feeling little arms wrap around both legs

"Shit" he whispered

"Do you think you could bring her here?" he asked

"Sure" I said

Dr. Cullen told me which hospital and the floor that they were in; I grabbed their backpacks and their hands walking towards my car and put them inside making sure they are buckled in before I headed off to the hospital listening to the kids chatter on about their teacher and class.


	4. Chapter 4

EMPOV

I looked at my watch and realized that I was late picking up Lily bug from her first day of kindergarten; I walked back into my office and saw Edward putting my phone down, I looked at him questionably and was answered with a shrug and a smile. I grabbed the clipboard from him and started looking it over before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Emmett, I was wondering if you could do something for me." Edward said

"What is it?" I asked him

"Do you think you can take this patient for me I got to make a phone call to Rose" he said softly

"Sure" I sighed grabbing the information from him and started down the hall

Once I reached the room and walked in I noticed that Edward sent me to a cancer patient's room; I remembered him telling me about one of his patients is there every week to get some kind of physical work in. I told them who I was and that I was filling in for Dr. Cullen for the moment and started helping the patient with everything that she had needed.

EDPOV

When I had answered Emmett's phone I instinctively figured it was someone calling about Lily; I was glad I did answer it after I hung up with Bella after telling her that she can bring Lily here to the hospital and gave her the information she needed to get into Emmett's office. I felt bad for lying to Emmett about me needing to call Rosalie but I figured if I have him out of the room then I could surprise him, I was cut off from my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said standing up

"Is this Emmett's office?" the woman said shyly holding onto Lily's hand and her own son's

"Yes, I am Dr. Cullen but please call me Edward" I said holding my hand out

"Nice to meet you Edward" she said shaking my hand

"Hey Lily" I said kneeling down

"Hey Uncle Eddie" she said smiling

"I'm not really her uncle but ever since Emmett started working here she took to calling me her Uncle, I don't mind really" I said

"That's nice of you" she said

"You can sit down if you want" I said motioning to the chairs and couch

I watched as she headed over to the couch and picked the kids up and set them down before sitting in between them to keep an eye on them; I got a good look at her and saw that she had the right curves, at least five three with long brown hair, I admit she looks good but I love my Rose.

"Edward I don't understand why you cou—"Emmett was talking till he looked up and stopped

"What are you doing here?" he asked her smiling widely

"Well, you seemed to forget Lily at school" she said smiling slightly

"Yeah, I noticed that I was late and was going to go get her when Edward here made me take on one of his patients" he said with a slight chuckle

I watched their interaction before I figured I would give them privacy; I walked to my own office and sat down looking at the picture of my Rose, I started praying that Emmett would finally get his happily ever after with Bella.

BPOV

I arrived at the hospital thirty minutes later gathering the kids and walked inside; when we got to Emmett's office door I started to feel nervous, I did not want to get yelled at by him telling me that it was wrong for me to take his kid anywhere even though I was bringing her to him.

I saw that Edward was very kind to Emmett's daughter even though they were not related; Edward did not mind that she called him Uncle and I was surprised that he was nice to me even though he did not know me at all. When Emmett walked through the door I almost laughed at his expression when he saw me but I couldn't help but stare at him with his scrubs on; I could not help but blush upon seeing his dimple smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me smiling wide

"Well, you seemed to forget Lily at school" I said smiling slightly

"Yeah, I noticed that I was late and was going to go get her when Edward here made me take on one of his patients" he said with a slight chuckle

Emmett and I talked for a while not realizing that Edward had left us alone; I watched as Emmett sat down in the chair pulling it closer to me pulling Lily into his arms. I looked over and watched as my son started coloring; she started talking to Emmett for a while longer before she noticed the time and saw that it was getting late.

"It's getting late we should get going" I told him

"Yeah we should go to" he said with a slight chuckle

"Come on baby" I said to my son looking down and saw that he was asleep

"They must be tired from all the excitement of today" he said

"I don't doubt they are" I said smiling picking Charles up

"Hey, can I get your number?" he asked me

"Sure" I said reciting my number to him

"I will call you" he said putting his phone in his pocket

"See you later" I said walking out

I walked towards the car putting Charles into the seat buckling him up; I walked to the driver side and headed back to the house, I was thankful that I had closed up shop knowing that I might not be back in for the day. Arrived at the house and picked Charles up; I opened the door and walked up the stairs laying him down in bed walking down the stairs.

EMPOV

When I arrived back to the office I was surprised to see my daughter, but I was also surprised to see Bella and her son in my office with Edward in there, when I looked at his face I saw that he was repressing a smile. Bella and talked for hours and we learned stuff about each other; but I couldn't help but feel that something was not being said, I let it go just happy that I got her number. I put Lily in the Jeep and buckled her up before getting into the driver seat and headed home; once I pulled up to the house I unbuckled Lily and picked her up and laid her down in her bed.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey Bella, this is Emmett" I said

"Hey" she said

"How are you doing?" I asked her

"I'm good, Charles is down for the count" she said with a slight chuckle

"That's good, I was wondering if you would want to go out on a date with me?" I asked

"That would be great" she told me softly

We discussed a date that would be wonderful and talked some more before we had to get the little ones up to get some dinner in then before they went back to sleep; when Lily got up you could tell she did not want to get up, I picked her up and felt her head lay down on my shoulder and I walked down the stairs.

"Macaroni and Cheese okay princess?" I asked

"Yes daddy" she said yawning

I went over to the stove and made a small helping of Macaroni and Cheese for us both; once it was finished I made our plates and sat down next to Lily, I finished my plate watching her yawn her cute little yawn and stop eating. I picked her up and walked up the stairs heading towards her room, I set her down on the bed and helped her into her night clothes and pulled the covers over her kissing her head and closed the door.

I went back downstairs and put the rest of the Macaroni and cheese in a bowl and set it in the fridge before I turned all the lights off and headed upstairs changing into my night pants and laid down in bed putting the clock on alarm and fell asleep.

?POV

I have tried finding her since she left but every time I think I have a lead it always turns wrong; I don't understand what I could have done to make her leave and not come back.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to my baby boy sitting on the bed bouncing with a smile on his face; I got up grabbing him and walked to the bathroom filling up the tub so he can get a bath. Once he was finished I helped him out of the tub and dried him off; I handed him his clothes and left the room so he can get dressed, he stepped out of the bathroom we walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy, hurry up" he whined

"I'm coming baby" I said chuckling

I watched as my son ran towards the car and hop up and down; I walked over to the back and helped him inside buckling his seat belt, I walked to the driver side and got in and started the car. Once we arrived at the school Charles was already out of his seat buckle and opening the door before I was able to get out of the car; we walked to the classroom and I was getting ready to leave until I heard something.

"Bella" I heard behind me

"Hey Emmett, Lily" I said turning around

"Hey Miss Bella" Lily said smiling

"How are you today?" I asked her

"I'm good" she said

"That's good" I said before she walked into the classroom

I stood there looked at Emmett for a few minutes biting my lip; I watched as he shifted from side to side looking from me to the kids, I almost laughed when he took a step backwards.

"How are you Emmett?" I asked

"I'm good and you?" he said smiling softly

"I'm good, another day" I said smiling

"I know, it's going to be long. Hey if I am late again do you think you can do the same thing you did yesterday for me?" he asked

"Sure, do you think you could pick her up at the bakery?" I asked

"Sure, where is it located?" he asked

"Have you heard of Tasty Pastries?" I asked

"Yeah, I have been meaning to go in there one day" he said smiling

"That's where I work" I said chuckling at the look on his face

"Awesome" he said

"Well, I better get going" I told him

"I will see you later" he said

I walked out of the school building and headed towards my car and drove to the bakery; I started working on an order that came in that wanted to pick it up today before lunch. I finally finished the cake and put it in the box in time to hear the door chime signaling a customer; I gave her the cake and watched as she left.

EMPOV

I woke up early that morning and could not get back to sleep just thinking about Bella made me giddy with excitement; I didn't know what to do so I got Lily up and got her ready for the day. When we arrived I noticed that Bella was about to leave; we talked for a while and I learned that she worked at 'Tasty Pastries' I was shocked to find out that she worked there knowing that I still needed to visit there, I finally arrived at work with a silly grin on my face.

"Hey Emmett" I heard behind me

"Oh, Hey Edward" I said turning around

"How's it going?" he asked

"Good, just happy" I told him

"Why's that?" he asked me

"I saw Bella again and I found out that she works in a bakery" I said

"The Tasty Pastries?" he asked

"Yeah that's the one" I told him

I walked away from him grabbing the chart and headed off to do my rounds; it was finally lunch time and I went to the cafeteria and got some lunch, I started to think about Bella and wonder what she was doing.

EDPOV

I watched as Emmett walked down the hall smiling happily going to his patients; I remembered that he said that Bella worked at 'Tasty Pastries' and remembered that Alice went there to set up for 'The Cancer Association'. I could not believe the outcome of it; Rose has wanted stuff from there but I never knew if they were that good or not.

"Hello?" my sweet Rose answered

"Hey baby" I said

"Hey, how is work?" she asked me

"It's good, hey how do you feel about visiting Tasty Pastries?" I asked her

"Those sound good. Why though?" she asked

"Remember the girl that I told you about yesterday?" I asked

"You mean the girl that Emmett was smiling over?" she asked softly

"That's the one" I told her

"What about her?" she asked me

"Well, Emmett came to work today with a smile on his face again and told me that he found out that Bella works at Tasty Pastries; I am trying to get more out of him but that is near impossible sometimes" I said with a laugh

"Really now? I guess I should head over and see this lady that got Emmett's attention" she said happily

"She seems to be wonderful for him; when I met her yesterday she had this aura about her that she seemed have about her" I explained

"Then I cannot wait to meet her" she said

I told her everything that I know about Bella and Rose promised that she would go and see her so she can get to know her; Rosalie can be a bitch when you first meet her but she is sweet when you get to know her.

BPOV

I just arrived back at the bakery when I noticed a woman with long blonde hair rubbing her protruding belly; I walked over to the door and unlocked it taking down the sign.

"Hello" I said

"Hey, my name is Rosalie Cullen" she replied

"Yes, how can I help you?" I asked her

"Do you have time for us to talk?" she asked me

"I don't see why not" I told her

"Won't your boss be upset?" she asked curiously

"I own this bakery" I said smiling softly

"It's nice" she told me rubbing her belly

"Here" I said pulling out a chair for her

"Thank you" she said

"So when are you due?" I asked

"In a month" she said softly

"Congratulations, now what is it that you want to talk about?" I asked her

I walked over to the counter and pulled out a pastry that would be safe for pregnant woman and that would not have a lot of sugar in them; I walked back over to where she was sitting and handed her the plate and watched as she took a bite of it.

"Mmm, this is good" she sighed

"Thank you" I said sitting down

"So, tell me about yourself" she said

"My name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella; I am twenty five years old I have a five year old son that I love very much. I have a father that I have not seen since I was nineteen; I have owned this bakery for four years. That's about it" I said sad thinking about my father

"Is your father Charlie Swan?" she asked

"Yes, he is" I said

"You know he is looking for you still right?" she asked me picking up her purse

"I am sure he does not want to see me" I said sadly

"He does, see" she said passing me a paper

I looked at the slip of paper and saw that it was a picture of me when I was nineteen; with contact information regarding my whereabouts, I read over it again not believing that he was still looking for me, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and saw Rosalie hand over another piece of paper and saw that it was what I looked like now but you could tell that it was professionally done by someone.

"So he is still looking for me?" I asked tearfully

"Yes, you know I saw him about two weeks ago and we talked for a while and all he did was talk about the daughter that he has not seen if a few years" she told me

"I thought he would not want to see me" I said looking at the time noticing that I have to get the kids in a bit

"Visit him" was all she said getting up

"Okay, I got to get the kids" I said gathering my purse

"Okay, call me when you want to talk" she said handing me a piece of paper with her number on it

"I will bye" I said

I walked out of the bakery locking it up before I walked to my car; I headed to the school just as everyone was pulling up, I walked inside and stood outside the classroom as the teachers opened their doors letting the kids out. I saw Charles and Lily sitting in their chairs that they were sitting in yesterday; I walked in and saw them look up and walk towards me, I led them back to the car buckling them up before heading back to the bakery.


	6. Chapter 6

?POV

I feel that my attempts to find her go unnoticed; I go to her room every night before I go to bed just wishing that someone would come along and tell me that they found her. There was a night that I was too tired to move from her bed and laid down hugging her favorite stuffed animal to me just thinking about her.

BPOV

The rest of the week went uneventful; I picked Charles along with Lily and took them to the bakery so I can get work done and keep an eye on them both. The bakery has been getting more calls than before ever since; I remembered the next two days after Rosalie's visit that an older woman that had dark brown hair walk into my bakery.

_Flashback_

_I had just finished some pies when the chime on the door signaled a customer I looked up and saw an older woman looking around at the shelves; I walked around the counter and walked over to where she was standing._

"_Hello, may I help you?" I asked her_

"_Just looking dear" she said_

"_Okay, I will be over there if you need me" I told her_

"_Okay" she said_

_I went behind the counter and started working on another pie when I heard her walk over to another section looking at everything; I looked up and saw her walking towards me with a few thing in her hands._

"_Is that all for today?" I asked_

"_Yes" was all she said_

_I scanned all the items that she had on the counter and told her total while bagging her items; I handed her the bags then began to put the money in the register, I looked up and saw that she was still there._

"_Yes?" I asked_

"_You're Bella right?" she asked me_

"_Yes I am" I said confused_

"_I am Lindsey McCarthy, Emmett's mom" she said_

"_Hello Mrs. McCarthy" I said smiling_

"_Please call me Lindsey" she said_

"_So what can I do for you?" I asked_

"_Emmett told us about all you last night and I figured I could come and see you" she said honestly_

_We started talking and Lindsey started talking about Emmett and how he did everything to support his daughter after she was born and how he kept going to school getting his degree so he can provide his daughter. When she asked about me and my son I knew I couldn't tell her everything I thought she would be disgusted in me but once I started talking I did not know what I was going to say to her._

"_Where's Charles' father?" she asked_

"_That's a long story and I don't want you looking down on me for it" I told her honestly_

"_Dear, I will not look down on you" she told me_

"_You might want to sit down for this" I told her_

"_Okay" she said as she sat down in the chair_

"_I was nineteen years old and I had a boyfriend that my father and my two friends did not like so much; they sat me down and tried to talk to me about it but I did not want to listen to it, so that night I ran away from home to live with my boyfriend. Everything since I ran away was going fine with use until a few months later he got abusive; he would hit me and kick me every chance he could, one night I didn't make him his dinner and he started calling me a worthless whore and he left, hours later he came back drunk and I had just finished cleaning the house. He proceeded to pull my hair and drag me towards the bedroom and rape me and a month later after that I learned that I was pregnant and ran away" I said crying_

"_Dear I am not going to look down on you or be disgusted, if anything I am disgusted with that excuse of a man doing all that to you. You have grown from that experience; you have a little boy who loves you" she said hugging me_

"_Thank you" I said hugging her back_

_She left a few minutes after that but now without giving me her number in case I wanted someone to talk to and get help; once she was gone I started to finish the pie that I was working on before I started talking to Lindsey._

_End Flashback_

When I had told Emmett that I had met his mom he was concerned that his mom started to tell me something embarrassing; I had told him that it was nothing like that and it was just her introducing herself.

It was Saturday and I was trying to figure out what I would be doing; my mind drifted to my father that I have not seen in six years and I would like my son to know his grandfather but I just could not figure out if I should so I decided to get some opinions from a few people so I called up Rosalie, and Lindsey.

I started fixing some little deserts while Charles was in the back playing with his toys in my office; I heard the chime go off from the door being opened, I looked up and saw both Rosalie and Lindsey walking in the bakery.

"So what is it that you need?" Rosalie asked sitting down rubbing her belly

"Well you remember me father that I have not seen in six years?" I asked

"Yes" they both answered

"Well, I want to go and see him but I am scared that he would push me away" I said honestly

"Dear, he is your father he will not push you away" Lindsey said

"Lindsey is right Bella, every time he is in town he just looks like he wants to curl up somewhere and cry" Rosalie said

"So you think I should go see him tomorrow or something?" I asked

"Why don't you go today after work?" Rosalie asked

"I could do that" I commented

"Thank you" I said

We talked some more before they both had to go; Rosalie told me that Edward had something planned for their night and Lindsey told me that she had to get dinner ready for Emmett, Lily and her husband. I started working on a pie that I figured my dad would like; once it was finished I wrapped it up.

"Charles, let's go" I called out

"Yes mommy" he said coming out of the office with his toys

I set the pie in the front seat then began to buckle Charles in the backseat; I got into the driver seat and started out for the drive to my father's house, I just prayed that he would still love me even though I did something stupid years ago. I arrived at the house and saw my dad's police cruiser in the driveway; I parked the car and sat there for a few minutes before I got out of the car and opened the back door to let Charles out of the car I handed him the pie.

"Now, don't drop that. When we get to the door I want you to stay behind me okay?" I said

"Okay mommy" he said following behind

When we got to the door I looked back and saw my little boy standing behind me holding onto the pie; I looked back at the door in front of me and breathed softly before raising my hand and knocked on the door, I heard my father's footsteps in the house.

"Yes, can I hel-"he started saying before he stopped

"Hey daddy" I said tearfully looking at him

"Bells?" he whispered

"It's me" I said

"My babygirl" he cried pulling me into his arms

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you" I cried into his shirt

"You're here that's what all that matters" he said pulling away and looking at me

"Come in" he said

"Dad, before I come in I want you to meet someone" I said smiling

"Who?" he asked warily

"Dad, meet my son Charles Matthew Swan" I said moving to the side showing him my son

"Charles?" he said softly with tears in his eyes

"Grandpa?" my son asked looking back and forth between my dad and I

"Yes baby, this is you grandpa" I said

I watched as my son set the pie down and ran into my father's arms; I picked the pie up and walked behind my father while he carried Charles into the living room, I set the pie in the fridge taking note of the bare fridge and walked into the living room and sat down looking at my dad just staring at his grandson.

"Bells, I can't believe you named him after me" he said tearfully

"I named him after someone that I love dearly and missed" I said honestly

I was looking at the TV and didn't see as my dad walked over and sat next to me on the couch; he pulled me to him hugging me with one arm I looked at my son and saw that he had the remote in his hands and was looking at the TV switching the channels until he found a show he liked.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

I still could not wait to see what Emmett had in store for our date tonight that I had made sure that my dad would be able to watch Charles; when we arrived at my dad's house I saw my dad standing outside with a big smile on his face when he saw the car, I let Charles out of the backseat and watched as he ran to his grandpa.

"Hey dad" I said walking with Charles back

"Hey Bells" he said smiling holding his grandson

"Thank you for doing this" I said as we walked into the house

"No problem, I wanted to spend time with my grandson" he said

"I am sure that he would love spending time here and getting to know you daddy" I said

"You know if I would have tried harder to keep you here none of this would have happened but then I wouldn't have a grandchild" he said

"True, come here Charles" I said softly

"Bye mommy love you" he said hugging me

"I love you. Be good for grandpa" I told him and watched him nod going back into the living room

"Be safe Bells, and I want to know about this guy" he said sternly

"Yes dad" I said smiling

"Love you Bells" he said

"Love you too dad" I said kissing his cheek

I walked to the car getting in the driver seat and pulled out of the driveway heading back at the house; once I was back home I walked into the house and went upstairs, I got out of my clothes getting into the tub. A half hour later I got out of the bath and walked into my closet grabbing out a nice dress and went into the drawer getting out a blue lace panty set, I started to get dressed. Once I had my necklace on and was about to put the matching earrings in when I heard the doorbell; I walked down the stairs heading to the door, when I opened it I saw Emmett standing there I told him to hold on and went back upstairs to finish getting ready.

I'm sitting in his Jeep looking out the window trying to figure out where we were going; I looked over towards Emmett and smiled softly putting my hand on top of his over the armrest I felt him lace our fingers together and I looked at him. We finally arrived at the destination; I looked out and saw that we were at La Bella Italia I was about to open the door when all of a sudden the door was opened and I was being helped out of the Jeep.

"Welcome to La Bella Italia" the hostess said

"Table for two" Emmett told her

"Right this way" she said leading us to a table

Emmett pulled my chair out before sitting down next to me; the hostess gave us our menu's and went back to the front, I started looking at the menu to see what was good when a waiter came and asked us if we were ready to order.

"I will have a coke and Mushroom Ravioli" I said

"I will have a coke and Chicken Parmigiana" he said handing her our menus

"Thank you for coming out with me tonight" he said

"How has work been?" I asked

"It's been long but thankfully I have been able to spend time with Lily and with my parents" he told me just as the waiter gave us our order

We sat there eating our dinner in a comfortable silence; I could not help but look over at Emmett and noticed that he was looking at me. We finished dinner and I saw as Emmett paid for the dinner; he held out is hand for me, I put my hand in his and we walked out of the restaurant going to his Jeep.

EMPOV

I was happy that Bella seemed to be having fun so far; I had a few things up my sleeve, I had asked my mom a while back about what would be wonderful to do on the date. I headed to the park and was hoping that she liked what I also had planned; once we arrived at the park I pulled into a spot and parked the car and got out walking over to the passenger side and helping her out.

"What are we doing here?" she asked me

"You'll see" I said holding my hand out

"Okay" she said putting her hand in mine and I laced our fingers together

We walked through the park towards this meadow that I found few days ago when I came here to make sure everything was perfect and that everything would go smoothly. Once we arrived into the meadow I couldn't help but look at Bella and watched as she moved away from me and looked around the meadow and saw the lanterns that I had help putting up.

"You did this for me?" she asked tearfully

"Yes, I did" I told her

"Thank you" she said hugging me

"You're welcome" I said hugging her to me

We stayed that way for a few minutes before she pulled away and started walking around the area until she was in the middle of the meadow; I walked over to her and held my hand out towards her, I waited until her hand was in mine before I pulled her softly to me and I wrapped my arm around her keeping her other hand in mine.

"I'm having a wonderful time" she said looking up at me

"I'm glad" I said looking in her eyes

I started to dance slowly to get her loosened up; she wrapped her arms around my neck and we started dancing, I felt her hand play with my hair while leaning her head on my shoulder. I picked her up and started to twirl her around causing her to squeal; once I set her back down I noticed that it was getting late and led her back to the Jeep.

We arrived back at her place half an hour later; I walked her to her door and when I thought it was going to be just a goodnight turned to her asking me if I wanted to come in, I knew I should have declined but I could not help with wanting to see how her house looks.

"Want anything to drink?" she asked me

"Water would be fine" I told her

"Be right back" she said walking into the kitchen

I started looking around and noticed that she has pictures of her and Charles; I have wondered where his father was but knew that she would tell me when she was ready for me to know that. I walked around the room and looked at her books; I heard a throat clear and I looked back to see Bella standing there with two things of water.

"Sorry" I said

"Don't be, it's fine" she said smiling

"I'm guessing you are trying to figure out where his father is?" she asked after a few minutes

"Yeah, but I will wait until you tell me" I told her honestly

"Its fine, I will tell you only so much" she said

"Okay" I said looking at her

"I had ran away from my father's house six years ago thinking I was in love with my then boyfriend; a few months later he got abusive and he would hit me and kick me every chance he could, one night I didn't make him his dinner and he started calling me a worthless whore and he left, hours later he came back drunk and I had just finished cleaning the house. He proceeded to pull my hair and drag me towards the bedroom and rape me and a month later after that I learned that I was pregnant and ran away" she told me with tears in her eyes

"Bella, come here" I said

I wrapped her in my arms while she cried into my shirt; I rubbed her back softly after a while I noticed her breathing had evened out and I looked at her noticing that she fell asleep. I picked her up and walked her to the bedrooms; after a minute I found her room and set her down on the bed and was about to get up and head home when she gripped my shirt tightly in her grasp.

"Stay" she mumbled

"Okay, but you are going to have to let me go so I can get in bed" I said softly

"Here" she said moving over

I laid down in the bed and felt the bed shift as Bella moved closer to me; I looked down and ran my hand over her hair as she put her head on my chest, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to something warm; I sat up and looked down seeing Emmett laying there sleeping soundly. I got out of bed and headed into bathroom quietly so I would not wake Emmett up; once I was finished I walked out of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

"Smells good" I heard behind me

"Good morning" I said

"Morning" he replied wrapping his arms around me

"Coffee is ready" I said

"Thanks" he said heading over to the coffee pot

I carried the pot to the table and grabbed two plates and silverware; I sat down at the table getting myself some breakfast as I watched as Emmett sat down next to me getting himself some breakfast. We ate in silence other then Emmett looking at me the whole time we were eating; once we were finished I started to get up to gather the dishes but saw Emmett shake his head and gathered the dishes walking over to the sink and started washing them.

"You didn't have to do that" I said

"I wanted to, you made breakfast" he told me

"Thank you" I said

"Can I ask you a question?"I asked him

"Sure" he said turning around

"I know it's none of my business but where is Lily's mom?" I asked

"Well, that's a long story" he said sighing

"You don't have to answer" I told him

"I met Heidi seven years ago; we were friends for a while but then became exclusive, well everything was great we spent a lot of time together and were there for each other if something went wrong. Well, one day when I went over to her house I saw her sitting on the porch; she then told me she was pregnant, and I was ecstatic at the thought of having a baby. She did not want it; she tried to get me to agree for her to have an abortion, when I told her that I was against the whole idea of abortions she had an attitude but kept the baby, the whole time she was putting me down in little ways. The day that she went into labor I was happy that my little one was born; she yelled at me but I never heard any of it with me just waiting for Lily after my daughter was born Heidi signed her rights away and never saw her again" he said

"I'm sorry to hear that; but luckily you have Lily, and I am glad that you stopped her from having an abortion. I really don't see why you would have an abortion; I mean if you didn't want the baby and you were alone then why not just try to care for the child then you would love the baby or give it up for adoption" I told him

"Thank you" he said

I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower; I go dressed at walked into the living room seeing Emmett sitting on the couch in different clothing then this morning, I walked over to him and sat down next to him waiting for him to look up.

"Sorry about that" he said looking up

"Its fine" I said smiling at him

We spent a few hours together before we went to go pick up the kids; I watched as he pulled out of the driveway heading down the street after a while I got into my car and headed off to my dad's place.

EMPOV

Being with Bella was wonderful; I could see my life with her and our kids, I was sad to leave her but I knew that she needed to go pick up her son and I needed to pick my Lily bug up. Once I pulled into my parents driveway I noticed that my parents outside while pushing Lily on the swing; when Lily saw me she squealed in an Alice like manner and got off the swing just as my mom stopped it.

"Daddy" she squealed jumping in my arms

"Hey baby girl" I said holding to me

"Were you a good girl" I asked tickling her

"Yes" she said giggling

"She was an angel; she helped me in the kitchen while telling me all about Bella" my mom said

"Thank you for watching her" I told my parents

"It's no problem" they said

I stayed a little longer before putting Lily in the Jeep buckling her up and getting into the driver seat and headed back home; I started thinking about Bella and wondering if she would agree to be my girlfriend, I just hope that if we start dating our kids will not mind.

"Lily" I said about ten minutes from the house

"Yes daddy?" she asked

"What do you think of Bella?" I asked her

"I like Miss Bella" she said

"I like her too baby girl" I said

"Daddy, where's my mommy?" she asked

I have been dreading this question ever since I brought Lily home from the hospital; I have tried to figure out what I was going to tell her, I knew that I could not tell her that she did not want her. I didn't realize that we arrived back at the house; when I helped Lily out of the Jeep I walked inside with her in my arms and headed to the couch and sat down.

"Lily bug, there are sometimes that stuff happen between mommies and daddies are not together anymore but that doesn't mean that they don't love their child" I said sadly hoping that I would not have to lie to her again

"Okay" was all she said getting off my lap heading to her bedroom

I prayed that I did not make her sad about what was said; I got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen and started making lunch while thinking about what I would say next if asked about her mother again.

EdPOV

I have yet to hear from Emmett telling me how his date was; I remembered that he had called me a week ago where would be a good place to take Bella out for a date, when I told him La Bella Italia he started questioning me about it.

_Flashback_

_I just arrived home from work to be with my Rosie; I stepped inside the house and headed to the living room where I hear the television, just as I was close to the couch my phone rang._

"_Hello?" I answered_

"_Edward, please help me. I need to find a restaurant that would be wonderful to take Bella to" he said_

"_Calm down" I said chuckling_

"_Fine" he said _

"_Since this would be your first date, show her how romantic you can be and take her to 'La Bella Italia" I told him_

"_But don't you think that restaurant would be better for a second date?" he asked me_

"_It's good for any, but why don't you take her to the restaurant and go from there" I said_

"_Okay, I am trusting you on this" he said_

"_I want you to call me when the date is over" I told him chuckling_

_He said fine before hanging the phone up so can get everything taken care of; once I put the phone down I sat down next to Rose and pulled her onto my lap with her complaining that she was heavy but I didn't hear any of that and put my hands on her belly._

_End flashback_

I looked at the time and realized that it was time for lunch and headed down to the cafeteria to grab some lunch; once I was sitting down and started eating I looked up and saw Emmett walking towards me with Lily on his hip.

"Hey" he said sitting down

"Hey, how did it go?" I asked him

"Went well" was all he said

"That's it?" I asked

"We had a wonderful time" he said

He then started telling me what they did and then he told me that he didn't plan on staying there but ended up spending the night with her and how she fit perfectly in his arms. Once lunch was over with I had to be back to work and watched as Emmett and Lily left to go home.

EMPOV

After we left the hospital I decided to make a detour to Bella's house to spend time with her and to ask her if she would be my girlfriend even though saying the word girlfriend makes me sound high school, once I arrived at her house I got Lily out of the Jeep and headed to the door. Lily wanted to ring the doorbell so I put her down slightly and watched as she rang the doorbell, we stayed there for a few minutes before the door opened up.

"Hey Bella" I said smiling at her

"Hey, come in" she said opening the door

"Lily bug, go play with Charles" I said softly

"Okay daddy" Lily said running through the house to find Charles

"How are you Bella?" I asked her

"I'm fine, and you?" she asked

"I'm great, can I ask you something?" I asked her nervously

"Sure" she said looking at me with her brown eyes

"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" I asked watching her for any signs of her laughing at me

"I would love to be your girlfriend Emmett" she said smiling at me

I knew I was smiling but I didn't care if I was making a fool of myself in front of her; Lily and I stayed there the rest of the day and Bella and I cooked dinner together, when we finished dinner I didn't want to leave but knew that Lily needed to go to sleep. I put Lily in the Jeep and went over to Bella pulling her in my arms and leaned down kissing her lips softly before pulling back and getting in and headed home; I walked Lily to her room after arriving home and went to be myself.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

It's been two months since Emmett and I have started dating; Lily and Charles had to do a little project for the class and they put Emmett and me together. When the teacher talked us about the project and what they said I blushed from what they told her about our little family that we have.

_Flashback_

_I closed the bakery up and headed to the school to pick Charles up; once I got there I saw Emmett standing alongside the wall, I walked over to him and put my hand over his. He looked over and smiled at me pulling me into him and wrapped his arms around me; I put my head back onto his chest and closed my eyes waiting for the kids to come out, I must have dozed off for a second because Emmett started to shake me slightly._

"_The teacher wants to see us" he said softly_

_We walked into the classroom and shut the door we walked over to where the teacher was sitting and sat down; I looked back to see what the kids were doing and saw that they were doodling something on a paper and turned around to face the teacher._

"_I asked you here to talk about Lily and Charles" Mrs. Cope said_

"_What about?" I asked_

"_Well I had all the kids do a little project and both draw or write about their family; when I got to Lily and Charles' project they combined it together but had their own part and drew and write their family. Lily expressed that she had no mommy other then Bella and grandma; Charles wrote that the only father he knew was Emmett and his grandpa, when I had asked them what they meant they told me that you two are together." She told us_

"_Oh no, I knew that they know about us but I didn't realize that's how everything was seen" Emmett said holding my hand_

"_So, you mean that whatever they see is what they write if asked?" I asked feeling my cheeks flush_

"_Yes, but it's nothing to be embarrassed about" she said smiling softly_

"_How so?" Emmett asked her_

"_Well, the way I see it; is that they are acknowledging that you two are a couple and they have probably talked and came to the conclusion that sooner or later they will be siblings" Mrs. Cope said_

"_Thank you" Emmett and I said_

_We walked to the kids' desk and gathered them and walked out of the school building and headed off to my house thankfully that Emmett did not have to go to work until later._

_End Flashback_

When we had arrived to my house we watched as the kids headed off to Charles room; Emmett and I talked about what we would say to the kids, once we had it down we had called the kids to the room.

_Flashback_

_Emmett and I figured out a way to talk to the kids about the project but we also figured a way to say it where they would understand._

"_Yes mommy?" Charles asked_

"_We would like to talk to you two about the project that Mrs. Cope had the class to do on parents" Emmett said_

"_We just did what was asked" Lily said smiling_

"_We know, just that we wanted to talk to you two about it all first. Emmett and I are just dating for the moment and we don't want anything to happen" I said_

"_Mommy, Lily and I were talking and we want to be siblings" Charles said looking at me_

"_We understand buddy" Emmett said softly_

_I watched as Charles embraced Emmett in a hug putting his head on Emmett's shoulder; I felt something hug my legs and looked down to see Lily hugging my legs and looking up at me, I picked her up and held her to me as she put her head on my shoulder._

_End flashback_

I looked around the bakery shop and realized that there was nothing else to do; I was thankful for the benefit that I did for 'The Cancer Association' because after that I had received customers wanting pastries, cakes, everything. Emmett asked me out on another date so once I pick the kids up I would be waiting on my dad and one of his parents to pick them up so I could get ready for the date.

Once I arrived at the school and walked in I waited by the wall for the class to let out; once school was done I walked the kids to my car and buckled them in before walking to the driver side and drove back to the bakery. We walked inside and I put them in a chair while I went into the back and gathered their bags; when I walked to the front I saw my dad standing there talking to a guy ad they were next to the kids, I walked towards them to see what's going on.

"What's going on?" I asked them

"Nothing baby girl, just introducing ourselves" he said pointing to the guy in front of him

"Okay?" I said confusing

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Dale McCarthy, Emmett's dad" he said holding his hand out

"Nice to meet you Mr. McCarthy, I am Bella Swan" I said shaking his hand

"Please call me Dale" he said smiling

"Okay, thank you both for doing this" I said

"No problem" they both said

Once they left with Lily and Charles I grabbed my stuff and locked the bakery heading home; when I arrived home I started getting ready, I looked at the time and notice that I had fifteen minutes left before Emmett showed up. I finished getting ready and started walking down the stairs when someone rang the doorbell; I started walking down the stairs faster but making sure that I didn't trip over anything and opened the door to see Emmett standing there with a smile on his face.

EMPOV

I was thankful that I had off so I can get everything ready for tonight; I was hoping that we could just go to dinner and whatever went from there was up to her, I got ready and drove to her house. I got out of the Jeep and walked up the drive going to the door, I rang the door a couple minutes later Bella opened the door dressed in a blue wrap dress that was just above the knees.

"You look beautiful" I told her

"Thank you" she said blushing

"Are you ready?" I asked

"Yes" she said

I led her to the Jeep and helped her inside and walked to the driver side; I started driving to C'est Si Bon, once we arrived to the restaurant we walked inside and I told the maitre d' my last name and he led us to our table that I requested outside.

"This is beautiful" Bella said looking at the view

"It is beautiful" I said staring at her, she turned and looked at me

"The view Emmett" she said smiling at me

"The view does not compare to the view that I see" I said staring at her

We heard somebody clear their throat and we turned to see who it was and saw that it was the waitress; Bella and I sat down and told the waitress our order. A little while later the waitress came out with our drinks and plates and she put them on our table and left us alone, we ate in silence and once we were finished I got up holding my hand out for her and started dancing with her under the moonlight.

"You want to get out of here and watch a movie at my house?" I asked her curiously

"Sure, why not" she said

I paid the bill and we walked out of the restaurant; once we were in the Jeep I drove to my house thinking that this is the first time that she was in my home. When we arrived at the house I helped her out of the vehicle and we walked inside the house; I told her to make herself comfortable while I got us something to drink and got 'Spanglish' out and put it in the DVD player and sat down on the couch pulling her on my lap.

Half way through the movie I felt hands glide over my arms I looked down and saw Bella running her fingers along my arms; I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tighter to me. I felt her shift in my arms and looked at her noticing that she was biting her lower lip; I ran my thumb across her lower lips and heard her gasp, she turned where she was straddling me and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my face into hers and kissed my lips.

"Mmm" she moaned against my lips as I ran my hands along her thighs

I put my hands on her ass and stood up not breaking the kiss and started walking her to the bedroom; I set her on the bed and covered with my body, I traced her lower lip with my tongue and started battling her for dominance. I rolled over onto my back pulling her on top of me; she pulled away from me and started unbuttoning my shirt, she ran her hands over my chest and stomach.

"Fuck, that feels good" I moaned

She didn't say anything but she untied her dress and took it off throwing it across the room; I took a good look at her and couldn't help but notice that she was not wearing anything under the dress. I lifted my hands up towards her breasts and started running my thumb across her nipples causing her to moan; she moved my hands away from her and trailed down unbuckling my pants. She pulled me up to stand with her and she kneeled down pulling my pants off leaving me in my boxers; she laid down on the bed and I crawled towards her and kneeled down between her legs hooking he legs over my shoulders running my tongue along her clit.

"Fuck" she moaned

I moved my arm across her hips and spread her lips open with my fingers and I slowly ran my tongue along her clit; I felt her hand go into my hair and pull me head further down, I pushed my fingers into her while flicking my tongue over her bundle I felt her tighten against my fingers and sped up my movement causing her to cry out.

"Damn, you taste wonderful" I said licking my fingers before crawling over her

"Are you sure?" I asked her

"Yes" she said wrapping her legs around me

I slid my cock along her clit before lining it up to her opening and pushed in slowly; once I was all the way in I couldn't help but notice that she was tight, I pulled out slowly after a minute and pushed in. I started to fuck her harder hearing her moan in pleasure scratching my back; I moved my body away from her and lifted her legs above my shoulder and held onto her hips while I fucked her faster.

"Shit, fuck me harder" she moaned

"Your wish my command" I said fucking her harder

I started kissing her leg watching her face; I felt her walls tighten around me and started fast strokes as I moved to sit down, I started fucking her harder when I felt her spasm around my cock after three more thrusts I came inside her. I fell down onto the bed with her on top of me still inside her; I held her to me as I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

I woke up feeling something grabbing my ass I looked down and saw Emmett asleep; I started to get worked up from his fondling and sat up noticed that we were still connected. I lifted up slightly before sinking down his length I heard him moan but kept his eyes closed; I leaned forward putting my hands onto his chest and started riding him slowly. I felt his hands go to my hips and started lifting his hips up bucking into me; he started to lift me up harder causing us both to moan.

"Damn" he growled turning us over and started fucking me hard

"Shit… so… good" I moaned

He kissed my lips then started trailing his lips down to my neck and started sucking on my pulse point; I wrapped my legs around him and started lifting my hips into his. He pulled away and flipped me over onto my hands and knees; he pulled all the way out and slammed into me repeating the process several times before he trailed his hand down to my clit and started rubbing my bud.

"Damn, you feel so good wrapped around my cock" he groaned

"Fuck… harder" I moaned feeling my walls tighten

He started to fucked me harder lifting me up against his body; I felt myself spasm against him and turned my head and began kissing him as he started to go faster few more times before he started cumming. We fell on the bed and Emmett rolled over to his side and pulled me to him before we drifted off to sleep.

EMPOV

I woke up again a few hours later and started thinking back a few hours and I did not expect to be woken up the way I did but I was not one to complain; seeing her riding me just showed me that she was adventurous and was not afraid to take risks once in a while. I looked down to the angel that was sleeping next to me; I untangled myself from her and decided to make us breakfast, I started to make toast, eggs and grits.

"Morning" I heard behind me

"Morning baby" I said putting everything on a plate

"Thank you" she said smiling up at me

"You're welcome" I said kissing her lips before sitting down next to her

"I was thinking when we get the kids why don't we go out to the zoo or something" I suggested

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" she said smiling

After we finished breakfast we washed dishes before heading to the bathroom and took a shower together; we got into the Jeep and I took her to her house so she could get different clothes on before we headed to gather the kids. Once she was dressed and back into the car I drove to my parents' house; when we arrived Bella told me that she will get Lily for me but I told her that I would go with her.

"Mom" I called opening the front door

"In the living room" she called out

"Daddy" my little one squealed

"Hey princess" I said picking her up

"Hey Emmett" everyone chimed

"Hey guys" I said confused seeing everyone

"Hey Bella" Rosalie said smiling holding her son

"Hey Rose, Edward" Bella said smiling

"Bella this is Alice, her husband Jasper and their twins Janie and Adam" I told her

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Whitlock" Bella said

"Same to you" Alice said smiling

"Nice to meet you Jasper' Bella said shaking his hand

"You too ma'am" he said

I could not stop from looking at them trying to figure out how Alice and Bella knew each other; I know how she knew Rosalie and Edward but I had no clue how Bella knew Alice, I guess she saw the question on my face.

"I met Alice two weeks before the kids started kindergarten when she came into the bakery for a charity event" she told me

"Okay" I said softly

"Lily say bye" I said

Once Lily was inside the Jeep we pulled out of the driveway and I drove to the directions Bella told me; once we arrived to the house I saw a police cruiser and parked the vehicle. We got out of the Jeep and walked up the driveway; Bella walked inside with Lily's hand in hers and headed to where the noise was, when I walked in and saw Chief Swan sitting with Charles.

"Hey Chief" I said

"Hello" he said standing up with Charles in his arms

"Daddy, this is Emmett. The guy that I am seeing" Bella said

"Hello Emmett" he said holding his hand out

"How are you?" I asked shaking his hand

"I'm good" he said smiling

"Who's this little one?" he asked looking at Lily

"I'm Lily" my daughter said

"Hey Lily" he said kneeling down

I watched as he started talking to Lily and I looked at Bella and watched as she listened to Charles talk about his night; after a while I saw Chief Swan pick my daughter up and sat down on the couch.

"What are you guys doing today?" he asked us

"We were thinking about taking the kids to the zoo" Bella said

"Zoo" the kids screamed

"Guess that's a yes on seeing the animals" Mr. Swan said

"Go get your stuff" Bella told her son

We watched as he ran up the stairs to a room and started gathering his things before he ran down the stairs; we were about outside when Chief Swan called me to him and basically told me to never harm his little girl or he would hurt me, he then told me to just call him Charlie.

BPOV

I was happy that my dad did not do anything to harm Emmett, I knew where my dad was coming from and that I just came back into his life not too long ago and that he did not want to see me go and never come back. I buckled the kids in the Jeep; as I turned around I saw that my dad had pulled Emmett aside and was talking to him but couldn't make it out, I sat there listening to the kids chat about all the animals that they want to see when Emmett got into the truck and pulled out of the driveway.

"So what did dad want to talk to you about?" I asked him as he laced his fingers with mine

"Just wanted to tell me that if I hurt you he would hurt me then told me to call him Charlie" he said

"Oh" was all I said

"So Charles name is after Charlie?" he asked me

"Yeah, I figured that if all fails of me mending my relationship with my dad I would always have something" I said

"That's a wonderful thought" he said smiling

We arrived at the zoo and Emmett helped me with the kids; we walked up paying to get in and we walked through the zoo following the kids and looking and monkeys to ostrich's. Once the kids were tired we went to the gift shop getting them each a stuffed animal so they had something to remember this day by, and we headed back to Emmett's house.

It's been three months since Emmett and I have went to the zoo; I have been spending my time with his parents, my dad, and both of our friends, when Jake and Leah met Emmett they both did thumbs up behind his back so they could tell me in their own way that they like him. I was waiting for Emmett to show up so we can have a family get together with our kids when I started feeling sick; I ran to the bathroom and threw up everything that was in my stomach.

"Baby, are you okay?" Emmett asked

"Yeah, I think I just have a stomach bug" I said

"How long have you been feeling bad?" he asked

"A while" I said not liking where this was going

"Let's go to the doctor's to make sure nothing is going wrong" he said

He gathered the kids as I got in my vehicle; once everyone was in Emmett backed up out of the driveway heading to the hospital, I am sure that he was just over thinking things with it but I could understand that he just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with me.


	11. Chapter 11

EMPOV

These months that I have been with Bella has been wonderful; I have talked to my family and friends along with her dad and friends about me asking her to move in with me but they all said the same thing, it does not really matter to them but to the kids and Bella.

_Flashback_

_I just arrived at Bella's house with Lily so we can hang out and be a family; I wish that we did not live in two different houses that way we don't have a lot of traveling to do. Once I arrived at her house I saw Charles run out of the house with a smile on his face and I set Lily down on the ground and watched as they ran inside the house together. _

"_You know they love each other" Bella said as I walked into the house_

"_Yeah" I said smiling at her_

"_So how was work?" she asked me_

"_Stressful, but it always is with the hospital" I told her_

"_Well, but other than that it was good?" she asked me_

"_Yeah, but I am glad to be home" I said pulling her to kissing her lips_

"_Hey, can you go get the kids dinner should be done in a minute" she said_

"_Okay" I answered walking down the hall_

_I walked down the hallway leading to Charles' room and I could hear the kids talking; when I walked into the room they became quiet and looked up at me with smiles on their faces._

"_What are you two talking about?" I asked already knowing their answer_

"_Nothing" they said to quickly_

"_Ok, well I have something that I want to ask the both of you" I said sitting down next to them_

"_What about?" Charles asked_

"_Well, I was wondering how you two would like if I ask Bella to move in with me" I said waiting for their answer_

"_Yay, which means we get to be with each other forever" they said squealing_

"_Yes, but be quiet I still have to ask her" I told them _

"_Okay" they said_

_I picked them up and carried them towards the kitchen where Bella was waiting for us; once we got to the living room I saw Bella sitting down smiling at us as we walked to the table._

_End Flashback_

I pulled up to Bella's house and picked Lily up walking into the house when I heard some noise coming from the bathroom and walked in there seeing Bella over the toilet throwing up. I started to get worried about her so I got her to go out and get in her vehicle while I gathered the kids and walked to the car putting them in the backseat before backing out and started to head for the hospital.

Once we arrived to the hospital we walked inside Bella walked over to the receptionist desk and gathered some papers before walking over to where the kids and I were sitting; she started filling out information before she handed the papers back to the receptionist.

"I'm scared" Bella whispered

"Baby there is nothing to be scared about" I said pulling her into my arms

"What if there is something seriously wrong with me?" she asked tearing up

"There is nothing wrong, you probably just have the flu" I told her

"I hope your right" she said

We watched the kids play with some toys while we waited for Bella to be called in so we can find out what's going on; I looked down at Bella and saw tears in her eyes, just as I was wiping them I heard her name being called and I picked the kids up and walked with her to the room.

BPOV

I was nervous to hear what the doctor had to say; the last time I came to the doctors was when I had the stomach virus three and a half months ago and I started worrying about it. When we were finally called to the back I knew Emmett was behind me with the kids; I already knew that I had the flu and that it could not be anything else with the way I have been careful.

"Hello Bella" Edward said

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I thought I would be your doctor and see the infamous couple" he said smiling

"Okay, well can we get on with this?" I asked him

"Fine, so it says here that you have been sick for a while and that you think it's the flu" he said looking at the chart

"That's right" I said

"Well then, we are going to take a blood sample and a urine sample" he said

Emmett had to distract me from the needle but once Edward was finished, I watched as he handed her the tube and then grabbed the urine cup handing it to me and showed me the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom trying to figure out what the point was for the sample but figured that he knew more about it then I did; once I was finished I washed my hands and wrapped the cup in a paper towel and gave it to Edward.

"Well, I am going to put this in the lab and if you give me a few minutes I will tell you what's going on" he said walking out of the room

"Mommy, what's going on?" Charles asked look up at me

"We are just finding out what's wrong with me baby" I said

"Oh" was all he said

"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?" Lily asked shocking me

"What did you say baby girl?" Emmett asked kneeling down

"I called Bella mommy" she said biting her lip and looked down

"Lily, come here" I said softly

"I'm sorry" she said standing in front of me

"Why are you sorry?" I asked pulling her in my arms

"That I called you mommy?" she whispered

"Baby, I don't care that you called me mommy. In fact I love that you see me as your mommy" I said

"You don't?" she asked timidly

"No I don't" I whispered and hugged her to me

I sat back down on the table and waited for Edward to come in with the test results; I looked back to Emmett and saw that he had tears in his eyes and was smiling softly at the scene in front of him. He walked over to me and pulled me to him kissing my lips vigorously showing me his passion; he lifted me up slightly but put me down when we heard someone clear their throat, we turned our heads and saw Edward standing there with a slight smirk on his face.

"So, would I have your results right here" he said holding up the file

"It's just the flu right?" I asked him

"Well, you are pregnant" he said simply

"W-what?" I stuttered

"Would you like to see your baby and how far along you are?" he asked

"Yes" I said

We walked into another room and I laid down on the bed pulling my shirt up half way while Emmett has the kids sitting down and he came to stand next to me waiting for the screen; the screen lit up and Edward started moving the wand around on my stomach then he stopped seeing what he was looking for.

"Ah, there they are" he said

"They?" Emmett asked

"You two are having twins" Edward said

"So, I guess it was that good" he said wagging his eyebrows

"Edward shut up" Emmett said

"Fine, congratulations you two" he said leaving the room

I sat up and looked at Emmett seeing him just looking at the screen as to figure out what just happened but a few seconds later he picked me up and kissed my lips as he sat me down on the floor the door opened up and Edward walked back in with some photos in his hand. He handed us the photos but had kept one for himself so he can show Rosalie; Emmett handed him another one for Alice and Jasper so we wouldn't have to be there and hear Alice squealing for joy, we walked with the kids' hands in ours outside and headed to the car.

EMPOV

I still could not get over the fact that Bella is two and a half months pregnant with twins; I drove off towards the house and started thinking when the right time to ask Bella to move in with me but figured that anytime is the right time and I would just need to get the nerve up to ask her. We arrived back at her place and walked inside; and watched as the kids ran towards Charles' room while I sat down on the couch pulling Bella onto my lap and put my hands on her stomach.

"I wonder what the parents would think" she mused

"They would probably be happy for us" I said rubbing my thumbs on her stomach

"Move in with me" I said after a few minutes

"What?" Bella asked turning around to look at me

"Move in with me" I said again

"Okay" she said hugging me to her

I stood up carrying Bella to the dining room table and put her there telling her that I got dinner and that I wanted her to rest; I knew that she would not go for it but I figured that I could do something nice since we just found out that she is pregnant, when Edward first said the words I about had a stroke but once the words floated in my head I was ecstatic about the news of her being pregnant.

When we were finished with dinner I gathered the plates as Bella went and took the kids to get a bath and off to bed; I started washing the dishes thinking about everything that is going to be taking place in a few months, when I was done with dishes I headed to the room and didn't see Bella but heard something in the bathroom and went to take a look and saw Bella in the tub.

"Hey baby" I said

"Hey, why don't you get in" she said leaning forward

She didn't have to tell me twice I pulled my shirt of my head and started working on my pants; once I was out of my clothes I got in the tub behind Bella and pulled her to me. I grabbed the soap lathering it in my hands running my hands along her shoulders towards her breast and started rubbing them taking her nipples between my fingers tweaking them causing her to moan.

"Mmm" she moaned

"You like that?" I whispered licking her neck as I trailed my hand down her stomach towards her clit

"Yes" she breathed

I started kissing her neck softly while rubbing my finger along her clit making her squirm; I pushed a finger into her loving the feel of her around my finger I felt her put her hand on my face and lowered my head to hers and kissed her running my tongue over her lower lip. She opened her mouth just as I pushed another finger into her; after a couple minutes I felt her clamp around my fingers and I rubbed my thumb against her bud while fucking her with my fingers, she started to spasm on my fingers.

BPOV

I figured that a bath would relax my muscles after the day that we had I was also thankful that Emmett was wonderful and cooked us dinner even though I wanted to cook. When Emmett walked into the bathroom I could not help but get horny at the sight of him; I loved how he was animalistic when it came to my needs.

"Mmm" he moaned when put his fingers into his mouth tasting my juices

I turned around on his lap wrapping my hand around his cock pumping a few times before sinking down onto his length causing us both to moan from the contact; he puts his hands on my hips and pulls me all the way to the tip before pulling me down, he continued to do this for a few more minutes before he stood us up and I wrapped my legs around him and saw that he grabbed a towel before walking into the bedroom.

"You have been a naughty girl" he whispered

"Yes" I moaned

"You ready to be fucked?" he groaned

"Mmm… Fuck me" I moaned wrapping my hands into his hair

He laid us down and put his hands on the other side of my head and started fucking me slowly before I scratched his back bucking my hips to his; he lifted my legs over his shoulder pulling himself all the way out before slamming into me, he gripped my hips tightly and started slamming into me. I sat up and held myself up with my hands on the bed before wrapping on hand around his neck and pulled him into a kiss; I bit his lips causing him to moan and buck into me harder.

"Damn, you're so tight" he grunted

"I'm so close" I moaned feeling the tightening on my lower stomach

"Fuck, cum with me" he moaned speeding up his thrust

"I'm cumming" I moaned

"Me… too" he groaned spilling his seed into me

"EMMETT" I moaned loudly

"Bella" he moaned

He pulled out and fell onto the bed pulling me close to him and covered us up; I snuggled into his body and felt his hand on my stomach, I fell asleep soon after.

EMPOV

The last three months have been stressful with Bella and Charles moving in to the weird cravings, but I never once complained through it all; I thought about when the parents found out about the pregnancy I thought Bella's dad was going to shoot me but when I looked in his eyes all I could see were tears of joy and happiness. Charlie talked to me about what's going to happen and he expressed how happy that Bella now has someone that would never hurt her in anyway; and then I asked him for her hand in marriage I thought he was not going to agree but he did and then told me that he has been calling Lily his granddaughter since he met her.

My parents were ecstatic to hear that they have Charles and two more grandkids; they loved Charles like he was their flesh and blood and welcomed Bella's family and friends into our world. The next day after our parents found out the friends started calling and congratulating us; I had to calm down Alice from going shopping that same day telling her that we don't know what it is yet so that calmed her down for a while. Here I was standing in line waiting for the cashier to scan my items so I can get home to Bella and our kids; when I was next I moved forward putting my items down as the cashier started to scan them I heard something behind me

"Hello Emmett"


	12. Chapter 12

EMPOV

I turned behind me and saw the one person that I never wanted to see again; I was trying to figure out why I would see her after all this time after she did what she had done to me.

"Heidi" I said turning back around

"Don't you miss me Emmy?" she asked

"No" I said paying for my stuff

"I know you miss me, I mean why wouldn't you?" she said

"I would never miss someone like you" I said honestly

"I bet your body misses me" she said trying to act sexy rubbing my arm

"Trust me it doesn't" I said walking to my Jeep

I got into my Jeep and headed back home hoping that nothing like that happened again; once I got home I saw Bella on the couch watching a movie, I walked over to the couch and handed her the stuff that she wanted and watched her start to eat the ice cream and pickles. I would never understand how that tasted good to her but I knew to never question her about her tastes; the last time that I did she yelled at me thankfully that the kids were visiting the grandparents and did not hear all of this, we did have make up sex.

"Baby" I murmured

"Yes?" she question looking at me

"Don't you think it's time for bed?" I asked huskily

"Oh yea" she moaned licking her lips

I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom setting her down on the bed; I started to unbutton her shirt and watched as she licked her lips staring at me, I finally got her shirt unbuttoned and slid it off her shoulders. I helped her up and kneeled down taking her underwear off; I stood back up and took my shirt off and felt her hands on my chest I unbuckled my pants and slid them down thankful that I decided to go commando.

"I see somebody is happy to see me" she said sexily

"All for you baby" I moan as she wrapped her hand around my cock

I pulled her close to me and loved the feel of her body flushed to mine; I leaned down and kissed her lips softly running my tongue along her lower lip and we battled for dominance. I laid her down on the bed and crawled onto the bed next to her and ran my hand along her breast, I lowered my head to her breast taking her nipple in my mouth and ran my tongue along her nipple, I moved my hand down to her bundle of nerves and ran my finger along her clit.

"You're so wet for me" I groaned pushing in a finger

"Just for you" she moan bucking her hips

I pushed in another finger and stroked my thumb along her bud feeling her tighten up along my fingers; I sped up my pace and felt her spasm under me, I climbed on top of her being careful of her stomach I looked down and saw her smiling softly before thrusting in her in a nice and steady pace.

"Fuck" I moaned

"Harder" she moaned

I didn't want to take a chance and hurt her in this position so I rolled over onto my back pulling her softly with me; I gripped her hips and began to guide her along my shaft, she put her hands on my chest and started riding me harder. I moved one of my hands to her stomach and felt them kick lightly; I moved my hand down and started rubbing her clit softly feeling her tighten around me she started moving slightly harder spasming around my cock pulling me along with her and started cumming with us calling out each other's names.

"Shit" she panted

"I know baby" I said panting kissing her head

I lifted her up and off my cock laying her down next to me I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arm around her putting my hand on her stomach; I listened to as her breathing evened out and I fell asleep a few minutes after.

?POV

This was just too easy finding her; she was not that hard to find along with that little brat that she has, I was thankful that she left so I didn't have to put up with her stupid ass. When I noticed that she was gone I went out to the bar and celebrated; when I looked around the bar that night I saw the most beautiful creature known to man, I took her home that night and had the roughest sex with her and she loved every minute of it.

"It's time" she purred into my ear

"You sure they won't wake up" I asked

"Yes, they just fell asleep" she said

We got out of the van and walked to the house and walking in after she picked the lock; we headed upstairs and went to the door and opened it seeing them wrapped up into each other. I picked the dude up after my lady put boxers on him and walked to the van throwing him inside and walked back into the house and gather the one that ran and took her to the van and put her down. I got into the van and drove off with my lady with me; I don't know what she saw in the man but I figured if she wanted to have fun with him then by all means as long as I can have fun with the woman.

Once we arrived at the cabin in the woods I picked the girl up and took her into the room and then walked back gathering the guy and put him in the same room before walking out to see my lovely woman naked stroking her folds moaning; I walked over to her and took her hand away from her clit and dived in licking her clit with abandon.

"Damn" she moaned loudly

"You like that don't you baby?" I asked her huskily

"Fuck, you are so good with your tongue" she moaned gripping my hair

I moved away from her and shredded my clothes and turned her around on her hands and knees gripping her hips and roughly entered her causing her to scream in pleasure; I gripped her hair in my hand and started pounding into her rougher making her scream and moan. I moved my hand away from her hair and pulled out of her and pushed her to the wall and entered her roughly causing her to hit her back against the wall; she pulled my hair making me grunt pushing my hips forward faster.

"Cum with me my fucking whore" I grunted

"Fuck" she moaned tightening around my shaft causing me to cum hard

I pulled out of her and got dressed sitting down on the chair watching her on shaky legs get dressed and sit down on the floor; I leaned back and closed my eyes thinking about everything that I get to do to the two in the bedroom, I heard noise in the room and got up to see who it was and walked in the room to see the big one sitting up looking around.

"Where the fuck are we?" he growled when he spot me

"Somewhere no one will find you" I said chuckling

"Who are you and why are we here?" he spat

"Your girlfriend knows me, and well for the enjoyment" I said smirking

"Wh-where are we?" I heard her ask

"Wouldn't you like to know" I said laughing

"F-Felix" she stuttered

"Hello again my little bitch" I said

"You're Felix" the man growled trying to get up

"If you don't realize you both can't get up, and we get to have fun" I said

"Who is the other one?" Bella asked

"Baby, come in here" I called

"Heidi" the man growled

"Hello Emmy" she purred causing me to stare at her shutting her up

I pushed her out of the room and followed her thinking about everything that we get to do to them and loved that they are now under our thumb.

BPOV

I woke up to a headache and heard Emmett's and another voice; when I looked up and saw Felix I then started to get scared not just for me for my unborn children and Emmett, we have to figure a way out of here and get help.

"Emmett, we need to get out of here" I whispered

"I know baby, just need to figure out how" he whispered back

"Why not when we go to the bathroom we make a run for it?" I suggested

"Baby, if we do that we won't get far" he said

"I know it's because I am pregnant, but if one of use gets the advantage to run and get help we do that okay?" I said

"I'm not going to leave you" he demanded

"If it comes to that I want you to go and get help" I said final

"Fine, but I am not happy about this & I want you to be safe" he said

"I will" I said softly

We were in the room for a while until Heidi came into the room and unlocked my cuffs and pulled me roughly to the door; when I was out of the room Felix took my arm and gripped me hard and pulled me roughly to the bathroom pushing me in, but not hard to hurt me or my babies. Once I was finished and walked out of the bathroom he pulled me roughly to him and pulled me into the room and handcuffed me; I watched as they did the same with Emmett I then heard a scuffle in the hallway and saw him run back in the room.

"I'm going to get you out of here" he said pulling on the chain

"It's not working, go" I said

"I'm going to hate myself in the morning" he said

"I love you" I said

"Love you and our babies, be safe" he said kissing my lips before running out

I sat down praying that he gets someone to come and rescue me; I was lost in my thoughts before I heard shots in the distance and began praying that Emmett is unhurt and safe, I looked up and saw Felix come into the room with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Awe, you man left you" he said

"He will come back" I said confidently

"No he won't I shot him" he said

I couldn't answer him and just stared at him feeling my eyes water and the thought that our babies will never meet their daddy; I looked up in time to see Felix in front of me slapping my face.

"You should have never ran away from me" he spat

"I did it to get away from you" I spat on him

"Shut up filthy whore" he said punching me in the face

I then watched as he grabbed a knife and walked over to me and started cutting my arms and legs; I kept trying to get away from him but that didn't seem to work just kept him going on cutting me I was thankful that he didn't do anything to my stomach, few minutes later he walked out of the room seemingly bored and I passed out from the loss of blood.


	13. Chapter 13

EMPOV

I wished I never ran out of the place that held the love of my life but she told me to run and get help; when I was twenty feet away from the door shots rang out and I felt pain in my leg then my shoulder and fell down. I stayed down for a few minutes and started running through the woods trying to find the road; once I found the road I started to get tired after a few minutes and sat down against a tree.

I woke up hours later to the sun and felt burning in my leg but got up and started walking the long road; I wish that someone would hurry up and come and save my love and our kids. I have been limping down the road for what seems to be an hour when I hear something up the road; when the vehicle came into view I couldn't help but topple over from pain and exhaustion, I started blacking out but not before I heard my name being yelled.

CHPOV

I have been wondering where Emmett and Bella are; they were supposed to pick the kids up, I spent the night at Lindsey and Dale McCarthy to be close to Charles and Lily. Bella told us that they would be here before noon and they still were not here; I was starting to get worried and started calling Bella's cell while Dale started calling Emmett's when we got not answer I couldn't help but feel that something bad has happened to them.

"Anyone home" we heard a frantic voice call out from the front door

"In here" we called out trying to be calm

"Emmett and Bella are not at their house; it's been ransacked" Edward said breathing hard

"What?" I bellowed out

"Let me explain, I was about to head home from work when a nurse came to me and told me what she knew but thought it wouldn't happen; well I didn't believe it so I rushed over and noticed that their door was wide open and I ran in and saw everything messed up and ran to their room noticing that they were not there but there was no sign of a struggle so they might have been kidnapped when they were asleep" he explained

"We are going to need extra help, and I am coming with you" I said following him out to his car

I got into the passenger seat and looked outside to window and watched as the scenery started to change; I looked up at the sky and noticed that it looked like it was about to cloud over, we stopped in front of a house and Edward ran in possibly getting help.

EDPOV

I was tired and could not wait to get home and be with my lovely wife and son; just as I was about to walk out the doors Tanya ran over to me with a panic look on her face.

"What is it Nurse?" I asked

"Sorry to stop you from going home, but I feel that I should warn you if not warn to tell you something" she said

"I'm cousin to Heidi, and she used to date Emmett" she said

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked

"Well, I heard Heidi talking on the phone one night and she was talking about kidnapping Emmett and his new girlfriend, I didn't think she was really going to do it but since she has been with that guy for five years she been acting differently" she said

"Okay, tell me where they would have them?" I asked

"In this old abandon cabin in the woods" she started explaining how to get there

"Thank you" I said

"You're welcome" she said

I walked out of the hospital in a fast pace; once I was outside I ran to my car getting in and headed to Emmett and Bella's place not really believe that they were kidnapped. When I got to their house and saw the door wide open I couldn't believe it and ran inside seeing everything messed up; I ran to their room and it didn't see like there was a struggle.

I ran out the house shutting the door behind me and sped to his parents' house hoping that they were there but when I got there I didn't see them and began telling everyone what was going on. Once I looked at Bella's dad's face I couldn't help but agree with his thoughts that were in his eyes; when I was finished explaining we went to my car and I drove to Jasper's house and went inside to tell him what was going on.

JPOV

Today has felt off; when Alice and I woke up I felt that we were missing something and that's when Alice told me what she was feeling; you would think that Alice was something wrong. The whole morning Alice has been getting headaches and feeling pain all over; it was after noon when I heard a car pull in the drive and someone coming into the house.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked when I saw that it was him

"Emmett and Bella were kidnapped, don't know when" he said

"Tell me" I said sitting down

"I was about to head home from work when a nurse came to me and told me what she knew but thought it wouldn't happen; well I didn't believe it so I rushed over and noticed that their door was wide open and I ran in and saw everything messed up and ran to their room noticing that they were not there but there was no sign of a struggle so they might have been kidnapped when they were asleep" he told me

"Okay, did she say where they could possibly be at?" I asked

"Yes, can you come and follow, we might be needing the truck" he said

"Okay" I said

"Be safe" my beautiful wife said softly

"We will" I said kissing her head and followed Edward outside

I looked at Edward's car and saw that Charlie was in the passenger seat looking like he is about to cry; I could understand his feeling; I got into my truck and followed Edward as we began driving to the country. It wasn't until a few hours later that we were finally getting somewhere; Edward made a complete stop and I was thankful that I was a few feet away and stopped the truck running out and seen what was going on, when I saw Emmett laying on the ground passed out it took Edward, Charlie and myself to get him in the bed of my truck.

"Let's go, we still have to get Bella" he said getting into the car

"Hold on Emmett" I said softly praying that Bella was alright

We started driving and it felt like hours until we finally arrived to what looked like an abandon cabin and turned our engines off; Edward, Charlie and I got out of the vehicles quietly it was then I noticed that I was not the only one with a gun in my hands and we began walking towards the cabin. I saw Charlie go in the back of the cabin while Edward went to the side to see if he could get in somehow so I figured that I could somehow draw them out.

"What is it?" the guy demanded opening the door

"I was wondering if you knew how to get to a gas station" I asked trying to keep his attention

"No, now go away" he said about to close the door

"I don't think you heard me" I said pointing my gun in his face

"Look just turn around and you won't get hurt" he said getting his gun out

"I don't think so" Charlie demanding

"Fuck" the guy cursed

"How are you Charlie" the guy asked

"I would be better if you were dead Felix" he snarled

"So this is the asshole that fucked with our girl" I spat

"She fucking deserved it" Felix said sadistically

"You know I never could stand guys like that, so I think it's time for you to die" I said pointing the gun at him

Just as I was about to shoot I heard a shot being fired and saw that Edward shot Felix in the head; Charlie and I walked into the house and Charlie began to look for the female and once I looked over at him I saw that he was looking down at something on the ground and saw that it was Heidi with a puddle of blood under her. I followed Edward as he walked back into the room that he came from; what I saw almost made me throw up, there was Bella with cuts on her arms and legs and bruises on her face. I walked over to the bed and was thankful that someone had the decency to put a shirt on her; I didn't hear Charlie behind me until he made a noise.

"My baby girl" he stuttered

"Let's get out of here" Edward said picking Bella up softly to not hurt her

They put her in the backseat of my truck and Charlie got in the passenger seat and we took off towards the hospital; it took thirty minutes with the way we were driving and saw Edward's dad outside with stretchers in front of him with another doctor, we loaded Bella on the first stretcher and Carlisle took off with her, and we got Emmett on the other one and watched as Edward took off after them.

BPOV

I woke up with constant beeping; I turned my head and saw that I was in the hospital I then started getting worried about Emmett; I looked over and saw my dad sitting in the chair asleep.

"Dad" I croaked

"Bella" he said

"Why am I here?" I asked

"Here drink this" he said holding out a cup with a straw

"Thanks" I said

"Where's Emmett?" I asked him

"He's over there" he said pointing to the other side of me

"Emmett" I whispered

"Baby, he is still sleeping he hasn't woke up yet" my dad said

"The babies okay?" I asked

"Yes, they are fine" he said relieved

"Thank god" I said laying my head back

I closed my eyes feeling my dad hold my hand in his and felt tears drop; I opened my eyes to see my dad crying, and moved my hand and gripped his.

"Bella" I heard

"Emmett" I said looked over towards him

"Are you okay?" I asked him frantic

"Yeah, just sore. Are you okay" he asked looking at me

"Yeah, I wish I was over there" I said

"I wish you were over here too baby" he said

"Why don't I go and ask the doctors if they would allow your beds together" my dad said walking out of the room

I started looking at Emmett to see what was hurt and started crying when I saw gauze on his leg and shoulder; I heard the door open and looked over to see Edward and another doctor walk in with my dad behind them.

"Hello, Ms. Swan, Emmett" the new doctor said

"Hi" I said confused

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's dad" he explained

"So can our beds be together?" I asked him

"Yes they can, but you both have to be careful" he said moving Emmett's bed with Edwards help

Once our bed were together and not resistance between Emmett and myself we cuddled up with each other the best we could and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

It's been two and a half months and the doctors have me on bed rest since I came home from the hospital months ago; they said they don't want anything to trigger an early pregnancy, Emmett and I had to stay with his parents for a while. Our friends and family have been doing something all this time and we could not wait to see what it was that was a big secret; they even had the kids in on it which they normally cave when asked but somehow they had been bribed not to say anything at all.

"Baby, I have a question for you" Emmett said coming into the room

"What is it?" I asked

"I know it's sudden, but ever since I met you I have been in love with you and knew the very first time we saw each other that you were the one for me, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked

"Yes, you know I will" I said

He showed me the ring that he bought and I couldn't help but admire it; I started getting tired so I held the ring to my body and fell asleep. I woke up a couple hours later to sharp pains in my back; I started to get up trying to go to the bathroom when all of a sudden I felt something slide down my leg and looked to see water.

"Emmett" I yelled hearing him run up the stairs

"Oh shit" he said helping me down the stairs and into his Jeep

Once I was in the passenger seat I started my breathing and grabbed Emmett's hand during the contractions; we finally arrived at the hospital and saw Edward standing outside with a wheelchair and a big smile on his face.

It was two hours later that we welcomed a little girl Andrea Elizabeth McCarthy and a little boy Caleb Michael McCarthy; everyone came and looked and saw the babies. They were happy that everything was going okay and nothing happened; Emmett and I were glad to see our babies and that they were safe.

EMPOV

I knew what everyone was doing when we were in the hospital and staying in my parents' house; they thought that I didn't know but I made it seem that I didn't know what they were doing. I was scared when Bella went into labor but then again I was excited to finally meet out two little one's; once they finally arrived everyone was in to see them, even a nurse that had told Edward where we were while Bella was asleep. I found out that the nurse was Heidi's cousin Tanya and she expressed her regret that she didn't know about it before hand and that she couldn't help us out before something happen.

It's been two months since the birth of our kids and we moved into the house everyone was working on; they explained that they thought we wouldn't want to be in a house that someone broke into in the middle of the night, they were right.

"Daddy" Charles and Lily called out

"Yes?" I asked

"Play with us?" they asked

"Okay" I said getting up and following them

Ever since the kidnapping the kids have been sticking to us like glue and was only away from us when they went to school or they were asleep; they have kept quiet every time their mom took care of the twins.

Twenty-five years later

BPOV

Emmett and I can't wait to see the kids when they get home; they told us that they have a surprise for us, now I if they were not already married to their spouses then I would have thought that, but I couldn't wait to see what it was. I remember one day when they came home from school going on about finding the love of their lives; I didn't want to believe it at first but when I met their dates I knew then that they found them.

"Mom" Kyle and Hanna said

"Yes?" I asked him

"When our Lily, Charles, Andrea, and Caleb going to get here?" they asked

"Did someone call us?" my other kids asked

"Your home" I said walking over and hugging all of them

"Hey momma" they answered

"I'm dying to know what this surprise is" I said smiling

"We have to wait for dad" Charles said

"Hey mom" Charles wife Amy said

"Hey" I said hugging her

"Hey James" I said to Lily's husband

"Mom" he said hugging me

We went into the living room and sat down; I kept trying to figure out what the surprise was but I couldn't seem to know what it was, I hope Emmett hurries up and comes into the room so we can find out what it was.

"Baby" Emmett called from the front door

"Hey hunnie how was your day?" I asked

"Tiring but good" he said kissing my lips softly

"The kids our here" I said

"I see I can't wait" he said walking with me to the living room

We walked into the living room and everyone hugged Emmett and started asking him how work was and how he has been; they knew that it was time for them to tell us the surprise.

"Mom, dad I'm pregnant" Amy and Lily said

"Oh my god" I squealed hugging them both

"How far along are you two?" I asked

"I'm two months pregnant" Lily said

"I'm three months" Amy said

"Emmett" I said looking at him and saw that he was staring

"I'm happy for you two" he said tearfully

The girls and I went in the kitchen and started talking about everything; I was happy to learn that I was going to be a grandma; I now knew what it meant to our parents to be a grandparent.

EMPOV

When I arrived home I surely didn't expect to find out that I was going to be a grandpa; when they told us the news I was in shock but after a while I warmed up to seeing another child in the family that is a grandchild. As the girls walked into the kitchen I stayed in the living room to talk to the boys; I found out that Charles and Amy were moving closer so they can be here when the baby comes and found out from James that they have already moved here today.

Everyone left around nine; here I lay in bed with my lovely wife thinking about today how it ranged from happy to tired back to happy then to ecstatic, work has been getting a bit tiring for me since I have gotten older.

"You happy" my wife asked

"Immensely happy baby" I said kissing her softly

I pulled her to me and cuddled with her close thinking that I wouldn't change anything for the world since I have met Bella.


End file.
